


[podfic] Do What You Like (Just Don't Do It Here)

by DevilDoll, reena_jenkins



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Under the Red Hood
Genre: F/M, M/M, Podfic, post-under the red hood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6698512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilDoll/pseuds/DevilDoll, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Dick and Jason are having sex."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Do What You Like (Just Don't Do It Here)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Do What You Like (Just Don't Do It Here)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/147481) by [DevilDoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilDoll/pseuds/DevilDoll). 



  
  
**Coverartist:** [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile) [ **reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
****

**Warnings:** post-Under The Red Hood  
****

**Length:**  00:11:30  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(DCU\)%20_Do%20What%20You%20Like%20\(Just%20Dont%20Do%20It%20Here\)_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me).


End file.
